On The Rocks
by Invaderk
Summary: [AWMP] Arthur Weasley asks Molly Prewett to meet him on the rocks so he can ask her something important...


A/N: Yet another story, this time a Molly/Arthur fic. Woot. I'm trying to appeal to a large variety of shippers. Hmm…

Disclaimer: I own nothing… especially not Harry Potter

Happy Reading!

* * *

**On the Rocks**

Young Molly Prewett woke up one morning during her vacation to find that Arthur Weasley was nowhere to be seen. They had ran off together, despite the warning from their parents, on a getaway holiday on the seaside. The war was going badly back home and the two of them had wanted some peace together. Alone. Arthur was not, however, at her side when Molly awoke early one morning. This puzzled her, seeing as he had been there when she had gone to sleep and he hadn't mentioned going anywhere. Molly, with a grunt, flopped over onto Arthur's side of the bed with the intention of burying her face in his pillow. Instead she found a note, hastily scribbled and stuck to the pillow. Puzzled, she picked herself up on her elbows and picked up the note, pausing to push a strand of long red hair away from her face and behind her ear.

_Go to the rocks_

The note was simple and straightforward. Molly dressed in her day attire and set off for the breakwater, or 'the rocks' as they were more commonly called. It was a long stretch of monstrous rocks piled together to protect the harbor from crashing waves, assembled some time in the 1800's. She snatched up a pear from the cheap hotel sink, stepped into her flip-flops, and set off.

The sun had just begun to rise up over the horizon and a chilly breeze gave her goose bumps on her bare arms. She walked along until she reached the breakwater. Arthur was not there. Molly stepped up onto the first walk, munching on the last bite of her pear and searching for her significant other, and her eyes fell on the rock she was standing on. Something had been written there in red spray-paint. It was Molly's name and an arrow pointing in the direction that the rocks went, out towards the sea. Not knowing what else to do and feeling slightly stupid, Molly followed the arrow. She walked along the breakwater, stepping from rock to rock with her young grace. This was usually easy, but sometimes a small bit of balance was necessary. She'd often spot an arrow pointing her onward or a note such as "Come on, Molly" or "Keep going" sprayed onto the rocks.

The edge of the breakwater was drawing closer and she still did not see Arthur anywhere. The big metal pole with a light fixture on top that served as a warning to ships loomed ever closer on the last rock. Another note in the same spray-paint caught Molly's attention.

_Almost there…_

At long last, Molly reached the end of the breakwater. The tide was at its lowest point, and as she peered over the edge of the last rock, which was quite high up, she saw a familiar redhead. Her heart leapt as it always did upon sight of him and Molly began scrambling down to meet him on the sandbar.

"Arthur!"

Arthur looked up from where he was sitting on a rock, holding an empty can of spray-paint limply in his hand, and jumped up to assist Molly. He reached out with his hand and she took it, and she leapt lightly onto the sandbar.

"What's this all about?" Molly asked, bemused.

Arthur's ears reddened as he said, "Well, I wanted to find a nice spot where I could, er…"

Molly watched curiously as he fussed about, not really knowing what he was doing. Twice he made as if he was going to drop to one knee and then straightened up, his face turning the same shade as his ears, which were scarlet. Finally he took a deep breath and started over.

"Okay, Molly," said Arthur slowly, carefully thinking about what he was going to say. "I, er, know that it's kind of sudden, but, er…" He made to take her hand but found that he was still holding the spray-paint can. He looked at it and then dropped it, grunting in exasperation and then taking her hands in his. "Well, I can understand if you don't want to, but…"

"Don't want to do _what_, Arthur?" asked Molly, bewildered.

"Don't want to – to marry me," Arthur finished lamely, dropping to one knee and staring, red-faced, at Molly. "I don't have a ring for you because I couldn't afford one, and I can't promise that we'll have a lot of money and an easy life – especially with you-know-who on the rise – and I know it's sudden, but I'll be with you every step of the way. If you would let me, of course."

Molly stared in shock, mouth slightly ajar.

"You want me to marry you?" asked Molly in disbelief.

Arthur stood and shifted uncomfortably in the sand.

"Well, yes, that was the idea. I mean, I understand perfectly and all but –"

He was cut off when she hurdled herself at him, hugging him so hard that he lost balance and tripped backwards. The rock that was conveniently behind him caught him behind the knees and knocked them out so that he sat on the rock.

"Of course I'll marry you, Arthur," said Molly, blinking tears back. "Don't be stupid."

He took a deep breath and smiled, hugging her back.

"Good," Arthur said in a relieved voice. "Now look at this amazing thing I bought at the Muggle hardware store!" He picked up the spray-paint can. "Can you believe what these Muggles think up? See? You press this little button and the paint comes out in a neat little line. Isn't that _fascinating_?"

"Oh _Arthur_," Molly said in an exasperated voice, but she knew she really wouldn't have him any other way.

o-o-o

_FIN_

_

* * *

_

A/N: My first Molly/Arthur fic. How… Kodak-moment-ish... I actually saw this whole spray-paint on the rocks thing and was compelled to write about. Now, here we are.


End file.
